Responsibility
by GriefSeeds
Summary: When Luna complains to her older sister that she feels like she doesn't believe she is responsible enough, Celestia proves this statement false by putting her younger sister in charge of her favorite pupil for a day.
1. Prologue

**(( **Yes, a ponyfic. Oh dear, what will you all do now? I've always been a fan of MLP FiM, and it was about time I made one if you ask me- it was coming up with an idea that got me! Now that I have one, time to get this thing started! It will also be uploaded on my FiMFicton account, which I can link if needed. So...yup...Enjoy. Sorry that the beginning is so short! And I am working on my other stories; don't fret! **))**

"Yes sister, I've done that." Luna grumbled. The two Princesses walked down the large stone hallway together, the sound of their hooves clacking against the ground echoing off the walls.

"Hmm...Did you finish with those papers I left?" The other's gaze fell upon the younger one with curiosity. It was then Celestia noticed her sisters look, and her own became concerned. She stopped in her tracks, trotting in front of Luna. Awaiting an answer so she could bring up her next subject.

The Princess of the moon nodded faintly. "Yes, yes I did." Her tone clearly showing annoyance in it. An awkward silence hung between the two for a moment before Celestia broke it with her gentle words.

"Luna...Is something the matter? You seem... "

"Disappointed?"

Celestia frowned. "Well, I suppose that's one way to put it, yes."

A sigh escaped from Luna as she went around her sister, continuing down the hallway. "Well sister, I can honestly say that I am. Lately it seems that all of the work you are giving me to do is...easy. As if you don't trust me with other responsibilities."

"Oh, Luna. You know that isn't true." The other replied, walking forward to fall in step beside her once more. "It's just that..." She trailed off. It seemed that Celestia didn't have an answer for the younger alicorn.

"See? Even you know that it is the reason!" She sighed in frustration and trotted forward, a bit faster this time. "I just wish that everypony would see me for me from now on...Not as Nightmare Moon, or the younger Princess who can't do much of anything. I am perfectly capable of doing duties like your own!" As the words came from her she whirled around, putting her hoof down. Standing in front of her big sister now, head raised so her eyes could meet her own.

Celestia just eyed the Princess in front of her, the words she had said sinking in. She knew that she was right...She wasn't a filly anymore. Overtime she had grown into an independent individual. She always got her work done on time, and always followed what she was told to do. With the help of Twilight Sparkle, she now talked normally, with the occasional slip up, and fit in more with Ponyville's residence. Wait...Twilight!

"You are right sister." Celestia outstretched a hoof, resting it on the other's shoulder. "I apologize for making you feel that way." Leaning forward she nuzzled her affectionately before pulling away, walking down the hallway and into the giant doors ahead.

Luna watched her make her exit, seeming more perturbed than ever. What had she meant by that? Was it just an apology, or was she actually going to do something about it? Sighing with confusion Luna turned, heading away from the area her sister had gone. Now that she thought about it, maybe she didn t finish those papers...


	2. Meeting Twilight

**(( **I wanted to give you guys SOMETHING at least! Well, here's chapter uno'! I'll be gone for the weekend, but upon my return I shall update my other two stories- I promise! I hope you enjoy this lil' chapter I whipped up for now though! And thanks for reviews and favorites so far! Stay tune, everpony! ;D **))**

The dark blue mare trotted back and forth in the large bedroom, cyan eyes glued to the tiled floor as her thoughts raced. Two days ago she had given her complaints to her older sister, and she had never gotten a reply. In fact, her and Celestia hadn t spoken since then.

She hoped that she hadn't offended the Princess. But something in the back of her mind made her have a good feeling that she did. A sigh escaped from her as she continued to pace effortlessly, hooves clacking against the floor. Maybe she needed to go confront her. Let her know she was sorry for the way she acted.

The mare paused as this thought occurred to her. Yes...Yes, she should apologize. Turning she trotted quickly towards the giant doors of her sleeping quarters- hopefully she could reach her sister before she started her daily routine.

Just as her horn had started to glow with an aura that also surrounded the door's handles, ready to open them they swung open- but not by her doing. She was greeted by a taller figure of another mare- one with a white coat and flowing, radiant hair full of different pastel-like colors. A mare she knew as Celestia, and her sister.

The Princess of the Sun looked to Luna with a soft gaze. "Hello sister. It's been a while- I hope you aren't mad about my absence." She stated openly, eyes still watching her own. So Luna wasn't the only one who felt compelled to give an apology...

Her younger sister shook her head. "No sister, I was just about to come find you."

"Oh?" Celestia questioned.

"Yes." She took a step forward. "It is I that should be apologizing to you, dear sister. Thou-" She paused to catch herself. "You..didn't deserve to be the target of my sudden outburst of emotions. And for that I am deeply sorry." She concluded her sentence with a frown, looking like a shunned and lost puppy.

All the while though, her sister didn't seem the slightest bit offended or to have a change of appearance. She still had her soft gaze as she let her words sink in. There was a moment of silence before she spoke up. "It's alright Luna. I understand."

"You...You do"? The younger one shocked.

"Yes." She replied.

"That...That makes me..."

"You want more responsibilities. You want to feel important, like every other pony in the castle." She responded, lifting a hoof to place it on her shoulder. "What I should of noticed ahead of time was that I was not treating you like a Princess, but like a normal subject here. And that isn't acceptable."

Luna watched her quietly before cutting in. "Sister..."

"No Luna, it's much alright. In order to fix this mishap, I have decided to give you another duty. But this time, one more important." Celestia couldn't help but smile as she saw her sister's eyes light up. "You will be accompanying my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, for a week at her residence in Ponyville. You will watch and observe how she studies, and get to know the area better."

For a moment she watched Luna's expression fall a bit before adding, "But there is more to it. Lately Twilight has seemed...Different." Her words hushed. "I'm not sure why. I want you to watch, sister. Find out why my star pupil has been acting the way she is. Once the week is over I hope you will have found an answer for me."

"Oh sister, that is...I.." At that moment, Celestia was the one who was surprised now. She had never seen Luna so...happy. She started to hop around happily, acting much like a familiar pink mare she knew.. "Sister, that is wonderful news! I will not let you down, I promise you that! When do I go? When do I start?"

"I was thinking now, actually."

She paused and turned to her, her smile turning into a grin." Really? I suppose I should head out then- does Twilight Sparkle know?"

Celestia gave a nod. "She believes it's another one of your trips to learn the ways of the regular, every day ponies. Which in a sense, it is. She does not know the other motive behind it though, no."

Luna grinned wider. "That is perfect. I will go now." She trotted by her sister quickly, seeming excited about her new mission. She stopped mid stride though, turning. Offering her older sister a warm smile. "I thank you, dear sister."

The other nodded, returning the smile. "And you are welcome."

The sun was shining brightly over the small town of Ponyville. Various residents wandered around, participating in their everyday activities. Fillies happily played fun games of hopscotch and other games in Sugar Cube Corner. They would laugh though as the cheerful mare everypony knew would hop in, giving a silly expression or telling a amusing joke. Also taking place in some of the foal games.

After a round of hide n' seek Pinkie Pie waved a hoof in the air. "Thanks for the giggles and fun! Keep playing, I'll be right back in a doosy!" She then hopped off, grinning her trademark grin. A shocked gasp escaped from her though as she came to an abrupt stop.

The alicorn stood in front of her, forcing a small smile. "Hello again Pinkie Pie. It's nice to see you fit and healthy still. By any chance have-"

"Oh, Princess! What an unexpected, and by unexpected I mean totally expected by my anyways, surprise!" She smiled goofily and hopped forward. "What brings you to Ponyville?"

Luna raised an eyebrow. "As I was trying to say, I'm looking for Twilight Sparkle. Ha-"

"Ooh, Twilight? I know where she is! Just follow me!" The happy mare replied, turning to trot off. The Princess grumbled in response and followed after her. She still hadn't gotten used to that obnoxious, bubbly nature of hers...

The two proceeded to go through Ponyville, Pinkie Pie waving mid walk to various ponies who gave their hellos. Luna felt a bit awkward as they went along...She didn't know anypony s name. They were her subjects...It made her feel rather bad. She was nearly positive that her sister probably knew most of the ponies names.

Eventually they came to the library, the one Twilight Sparkle lived in. Pinkie Pie wasted no time entering, keeping her happy smile and attitude as she did so, a quiet alicorn following in after her. "Yoohoo, Twilight! Are you in here?"

"Pinkie, is that you?" The purple mare called out, coming out of one of the nearby rooms the greet her. The minute she saw the Princess her eyes widened. "P-Princess Luna! What are...And with..Pinkie Pie?"

"I brought her to you, silly!" Pinkie replied for her.

"Oh...Well, thanks." Twilight gave a crooked smile.

"Oh, it was no problem really! I guess I ll leave you to along now- back to Sugar Cube Corner I go!" And with those last words she was out, off to cause more smiles and laughs for the other ponies.

Luna walked forward, her head turned however to watch the pink pony make her exit. "She certainly is a happy one, isn't she?..."

"Yeah, but that's what makes her Pinkie Pie. "Twilight replied, smiling brightly. "I wasn't expecting you today- not that it's an issue of course! It's always a pleasure to see the Princess." Twilight stammered. She always seemed to act that way at first around either Princess. That or very happy and excited..

"My sister suggested I come now..." She turned to look back at her with light blue eyes. "I hope tho-..You don't feel intimidated by me being here. I don't wish for you to feel that way." She gave a confident smile.

Twilight looked at her quietly for a moment before nodding, returning the smile. "Right."


	3. Helping Friends

It wouldn't be surprising if everypony in Ponyville was now used to the purple unicorn's house flying up into the air. The large oak landed back into the ground with a thud, causing books to scatter everywhere from their rightful places on the shelves. The place looked like an absolutely disaster, but it wasn't anything Twilight wasn't used to. She gave a sheepish grin to the frustrated alicorn in front of her, hoping she wasn't the next thing to be nearly blown to nothing.

"Ahahah... it's okay, Princess! We can try again."

"Try again? Try again?!" Luna's face was red with anger, giving breaths through her nose. Stomping one hoof against the ground, she lifted one of the many fallen books up into the air with her magic. "These books aren't helping me at all! Thou shalt try a different method!" The glowing aura around the history book suddenly vanished, causing it to fall to the ground and join the rest. For a moment, everything was silent except for Luna, who was still breathing heavily with frustration. Then, the door opened.

"Twilight, Twilight! Come quick, it's awful!"

Both magic users turned their heads just in time to see a distressed Rarity enter the building. She was known for being quite the drama queen, but with the expression she had it made Twilight jump to her hooves. "Lead the way!" Without question, the two ran out of the tree, leaving Luna to sit there for a second and collect her thoughts. "These books do not help one_ learn_, they are false-" she paused once she noticed she was no longer in the presence of her older sister's student. Realizing it rather quickly she stood up and gasped, before seeing the open door and running to it. "O-oh, wait for me!"

"Opalescence, you come down here right this instant!" The white mare huffed, pushing both of her hooves down against the lush grass. Twilight stood beside her with an odd expression, watching as the unicorn's pet cat clung to a branch. She was shaking, only offering a disturbed meow of sorts as she looked down to the ground underneath her.

Rarity sighed. "Oh, I just _don't_ know what to do! I've even offered her her favorite dish and outfit, the one mommy made for her!" She pouted. "I put a lot of love into that fashion, Twilight. Do you know how long it took? And now she's rejecting it!" The scene was a bit humorous in a way, but for Rarity it was an absolute disaster. She'd be stuck up there forever.

The two stared up at the feline for a few moments, before yet another voice joined, a bit deeper than the others. "Ah, I see. Your small companion is stuck in the tree. That's rather unfortunate." Luna kept a straight face as the two in front of her both jumped a bit out of surprise. Twilight only offered a sigh before she went back to brainstorming, whereas her friend gasped and fell down in an awkward bow. "Oh, your highness! I didn't know you were visiting Ponyville- welcome, welcome!"

Luna blinked a few times. Giving a slight smile and a nod of acknowledgment before walking by her to join Twilight. "Why don't t- ... you just levitate it down?" A head shake was her reply. "Opalescence is already frightened. I don't want her passing out due to more fear on Rarity." Glancing over her shoulder to her friend, the unicorn quickly nodded. "It's true! She's a very fragile darling, oh, due be careful!" Careful was a rather hard thing to keep in mind this far in, however. They could climb up, but it would be too much of a struggle. But perhaps.. climbing wasn't the answer.

"Oh!" Luna turned her attention from the shaking pet to Rarity, giving a confident grin. "Why doesn't thou float up? The cat surely trusts you!" Everypony around her seemed to take a moment to process this. It was Twilight who first did, giving a big smile. "Wait, that's a great idea! Rarity, I can levitate you up to the branch and you can grab Opal!"

The white mare however looked back and forth, before lifting one hoof to her chest. "Whaat, _me_? Oh, no no no no! I'm an observer, not a doer!" It became clear though that she wasn't getting out of this. She sighed, trotting over to them. "Okay, fine. But only for Opal!" She gulped, giving a glance up to her pet. "Don't worry, dear, mommy's coming!" Her words soon turned to small shrieks of surprise as she felt her very hooves lifted from the ground underneath her, a light aura surrounding her entire body. Below her, Twilight was paying attention, careful not to drop her. Lifting her up to the point where she was in front of the branch.

Once Rarity was floating before her, Opalescence looked even more confused. She hissed, looking back to the pony with wide eyes. "Opal, I'm here! It's okay, don't be afraid! Let go of the tree, darling!" She struggled to get her to cooperate with her, but once she did the following events happened too quickly for anyone. Opalescence suddenly detracted her claws from the bark and fell down, Twilight gasping and breaking her concentration to catch her.

This lead to Rarity leaving the comfort of her floating 'bubble' to fall down to the ground, screaming the entire way. The Princess was ahead of the game though, and in an effort to help her she galloped forward and made her back accessible to land on. The unicorn landed on the other a bit hard, but it was a lot safer than the ground. With a groan she lifted her head to look, before realizing she had just fell from the sky onto the Princess of Canterlot. Needless to say, she gasped again. "Ooh, thank you, thank you!"

"It's alright." Luna smiled and allowed her down so Twilight could give her Opal back, who still seemed to be shaken up from what had happened. "Oh, my poor baby! It's alright now Opalescence, let's go get you your sweater!" The meows of protest could still be heard as she left the area, giving her quick thanks over her shoulder.

Twilight gave a goofy smile. "Oh, Rarity." She playfully rolled her eyes before looking to the Princess, who seemed to be lost in thought. "Um.. is something wrong, Princess?" Luna cocked her head to one side. "Do.. do ponies always have their pets of choice get stuck like that?"

The younger of the two just smiled. "Oh, no! That's actually the first time that's happened, I think. Rarity takes great care of Opal, but I'm always willing to help her with her if she needs it." With a gesture of her head she started back to her home, rambling about another book they could try reading.

"Always willing to help.." Luna repeated the words as if they had a large meaning, considering it for a moment. Celestia would sometimes read the letters Twilight sent her when she was in the room, and often she wouldn't fully understand them.. but they were all about her and her friends- friendship. Something the Princess hadn't had much of a chance to experience. And being able to help Rarity then and there brought a smile to her expression. "That was.. nice." She had a joyful look in her eyes as she turned and ran to catch up.

**((** This isn't dead. Oops. Also sorry for the short chapter pfpfpfp. _))_


End file.
